


Krampuspot

by MischiefHowl



Category: Gobblepot - Fandom, Gotham (TV), Krampus (2015)
Genre: Blood, Gen, Gobblepot Holiday 2015, Mild Cannibalism, No Plot/Plotless, if that's a thing, this I believe is after S02E11, this story makes NO sense at all if you've come for a story with sense than welp this isn't it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-26
Updated: 2015-12-26
Packaged: 2018-05-09 12:03:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,054
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5539286
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MischiefHowl/pseuds/MischiefHowl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After a series of brutal child murders, Jim has come to Oswald who has a lot more to tell than just a favor exchange..</p>
            </blockquote>





	Krampuspot

**Author's Note:**

> I've seen the new Krampus movie twice already. I love that movie to no end. And the idea of an AU of Oswald being a Krampus came to mind. It makes no sense I know but it interested me enough to write a story of our little bird becoming a tall goat demon. I'm so sorry.   
> Happy Holidays! 
> 
> Also I'm sorry the Title Name is terrible. I swear I can't find good titles at all.

"There's been another murder.." The voice shook the black haired male from his own thoughts and he looks up at Jim, a hand holding his glass of wine while the other rested against his head, showing he was thinking. "This one is just as brutal and disgusting."

"All children?" Oswald asked, and with a nod yes, Oswald had to continue. "I know of some that would stoop so low. But-" His hand placed the wine down on the wooden table so he could pull the pictures closer so as to see him in the candle light more. Gruesome. "None of which would go this far.. even I could never go this far unless it was a must and even than I hate it"

James pulled his coat closer against his body. The GCPD was just as stumped as he was. The attacks were getting more frequent, and the parents swore up and down they either don't know what happened, or they were to traumatized to talk, or they were slaughtered to. "At the scene, we left out one detail. Hoof prints in the snow and on the rooftops.. And yes, I am serious. They are big to."

Oswald nearly spat out his wine at that mention. He thought that was a joke but the way Jim looked, he knew it wasn't. "... Was it only hind legs? No sign of four prints?"

"Yes, that's another reason we left that out. What deer walks on it's hind legs? We assumed it was a joke....? Are you alright?"

Oswald's face had somehow paled in the light and his eyes stared with much more intensity down at the pictures. "What date exactly was the first murder?"

"December 5th" It was something he knew Oswald had not wanted to hear since the look turned grim and almost.. fearful. What could scare The Penguin now? "Are you okay-"

"Now listen to me James Gordon and listen well. Do not take this case, walk away, and never look at it again-" It was a warning, no lie, no hiding it. "Because no matter how much you try to figure out or find the man responsible.. you never will. Because it is no man" 

"What are you-"

"Krampus is here. He is taking away the Naughty children. The murders you see are just for show. He takes most away.. and they are not seen again" His eyes had turned to look at the fire. "He will take, and punish, those that forgot the spirit of Christmas- Believe me Jim"

"Penguin, what is this? Krampus? Sounds like an evil Santa Claus"

"He is. The Christmas Devil. The Demon of Christmas, The Shadow of St. Nicholas.."

"Oswald, I haven't time for silly stories. If you can't help me than I will go"

"Keep the fires hot, be careful, and do not trust anything you hear" Oswald's warning was as grim and almost shaky like it was when they first met. Jim opens the door to the blizzard that had come to Gotham, nearly blinding.

**\---**

The attacks were coming up with no leads. The sight of hoof prints in the snow were always somehow left in perfect condition even if hours of snow past. As if mocking the police. Jim had looked up Krampus and it was just.. not possible. He knew now that Cobblepot must have been forced to listen to such awful stories due to his European heritage. It is a dark tradition and to believe in it was both understandable and awful.

The claw marks shredded the doors and the fireplace was broken in the house as if something forced it's way down it. This time, the whole family was slaughtered.. the hoof prints were bloody at times. The rooftop was wrecked but no neighbor heard the disturbance which only frightened them.

James drank his coffee in silence, thinking deep and coming up with nothing. Just what Oswald said. It just couldn't be possible. His baby's cries shook him from his thoughts and he stood up from his chair so to walk over and pick her small form up. The bottle placed into her mouth. "Keep the fire hot.. and don't trust anything you hear." He had no fireplace, and the heater was fine enough. Even at Lee's there was just a heater. Most lacked the luxury of fireplaces and wealth here.

The phone went off and he gently sat down with little Barbara on his leg and his other arm supporting her back and head with his hand holding the bottle she was sucking on. He reached for the table and flipped open the phone before answering it. "Yeah?"

"You need to get here quick. We got- I don't even know what the hell it is-"  
"Harvey-?"

"Get here now!"

**\---**

He had told Lee that something was up. Perhaps they found something and she took their daughter and cradled her while Jim left, giving her and their daughter a kiss.

When he arrived he was met with a ugly sight. there, laying on the floor on the GCPD was a large toy.. bullets had hit it and what looks like blood had pooled out. "What the hell?"

"What the hell is right! You know we're dealing with something that is not normal when a demonic toy is hell bent on attacking us. This large... Nutcracker wasn't the only one. There were others- they screamed when they were shot.. screamed like children" Harvey was there and he had seen it. Witnessed it. This was impossible.

Jim was at a loss for words. And he knew it was time he faced Cobblepot again. This time with new evidence and a perhaps more open mind.

"The toys seem to be around now. It isn't just them. He has helpers. Elves are just as vicious-" A scoff made the King of Gotham pause with a glare. "You still can't believe. You won't believe it even when you do see it."

"Fine! Let's say I believe it? Why would he attack Gotham's children now? Why not before"

"He did attack before. The police just let the cases go cold. They didn't investigate as hard because the evidence was to confusing. With each year that has past, they just let it slide.. assuming it was just a psycho that came in December. Until you came along- now you will see you can do nothing but watch like all the others"

"Cobblepot- this Krampus isn't real. It's someone pretending to be it."

"How I wish that were true.. how I wished it was" Oswald looks at the fire. "I have something to show you, give me a moment" He stood up from his chair and waddles into another part of the place. And he'd return with a small box, wrapped in black tinsel and the box looked charred in some places. "Open it."

James reluctantly pulled the tensile, untying the small knot and pulls the top off. Inside was what looked like an old, rusty bell. There were words engraved into it ' _Gruss Vom Krampus_ ' "Greetings From Krampus" Oswald translated with a sigh. "I was bullied as a child. They tried to kill me.. In Gotham, if you are a little different, you are mocked cruelly. God knows how many times they tried to drown me.. When Christmas came, it always brought some cheer to the house, even when my father was no longer around.

But the bullying never ceased. Holiday vacation was a relief but I was angry. A child should never feel this anger and hatred. So.. I wished for them to die. To suffer, and disappear so they can't hurt me or mock my mother.  
Christmas was when it came true. The blizzard came and in the dark of the night. The bullies and their families were destroyed. Never to be seen or heard from again. It was actually a relief to many that they were gone. But what I wished had come true.. but.. I wasn't happy as I should've been. He came the next night so to give me that as a reminder.. a reminder of what I did. And perhaps what I would do in the future. My mother had done everything to get rid of it but it always returned to me. She begged me to take back my wish, pleaded that it was wrong.

But was it? Now I don't know. Because the bullies still came. Like a never ending cycle. I wished for someone's death and was shown that it wasn't as easy as that.. Krampus is a force, a spirit. But there are times he needs a human host that can withstand the.. change." Oswald turns from the fire again and looks at the detective. His eyes seem to slowly change from their green color into a strange orange color. "How I wish I could tell you that I can stop this. That if you kill me than it will all be over- but it never will be. It is like The Spirit of The Goat case, only without a pathetic hypnotist. I'm sorry Jim.. "  
Jim was left confused at this sudden turn. But quickly he witnessed what would burn into his mind forever. 

Oswald suddenly gripping the table with a grip that started to crack the wood. In obvious pain. But his hand shot up so Jim would stop his walk towards him. "D-Don't! Just- st-stay away!" He growls in his deepening voice. Bitten nails becoming black and growing into sharp claws. His fingers growing. His suit ripping as dark hair seemed to spread over his body. The bones under his skin cracking and causing Oswald to yowl like a wounded animal. The worst part was his crooked leg. The snap was so sickening it nearly made Jim gag. His leg snapped back into the position he was born with. 

The suit and pants were shredded. Black fur was all over the man that had grown massively. The feet became black cloven hooves that stopped on the floor, matching the exact ones that shown in the snow and houses-

"Dear God" Jim whispers. Oswald WAS that thing- Impossible. But he couldn't deny it now. No drug could do this- The horns tore out of his skin and fur and brushed the ceiling. The eyes that were now very goat like glared dangerously down upon Jim. The black beast's tail whipped behind him, lashing around as if looking for something to lash at. It pulls out a bag Oswald must have hid under the table with it's clawed fingers that were bald unlike the rest of it's body.

"Oswald?" Jim asked, perhaps to try to convince himself who this was before.. this. The name made it's pointed ear perk and turn to Jim. But no voice or whisper was heard. It pulled out a red cloak that resembled that of Santa's in pictures. And a creepy Santa-like mask. The holes slipped over the horns, concealing it's form besides the hooves and hands. The mask was pulled over it's face.  
Then the chains appear, covering and tightening around the beast much to it's snarl of annoyance. It seemed to ignore Jim finally and make it's way past him. Hooves and massive body brushing past him, the chains jingling like Christmas Bells.

James was left in horror at what he just witnessed. And the realization added up- Oswald had been killing children. And the worst part was he knew it. Whole families were slain under his claws. But at the same time, he had told Jim, warned him of what he had to do.. to keep him at bay. Oswald was somehow The Krampus- a spirit that he said had to sometimes take a host.

Oswald would not be found out. Even if Jim did turn him in, no one could believe a funny little man could become a seven and a half foot tall massive monster. And killing him would not stop it he said. He assumed Oswald knew someone that tried to die in an attempt to silence the beast's call. 

The missing and murders toll always would rise in Gotham on Christmas. And everyone always assumed it was just some burglary. It was sadly nothing new in Gotham. And Krampus only punished and took those that were naughty and evil that would perhaps become criminals in the future. James stayed in the place, near the fire and staring into the bright yellow and orange flames. 

Only in the dawn, when the sun barely shown itself. Did a shaky and exhausted Oswald limp his way back in. Red cloak covering his shivering naked body, his eyes showing the pain and suffering he must have witnessed. His face had some blood on it. The rest of his body would have the red shade, he reeked of death and blood. His yellowed teeth were normal yet it reminded Jim now of the growing sharp animal like teeth that he'd witnessed. Oswald was half frozen, lips blue. And his wits weren't the best since he didn't notice Jim was still there and the fact the clearing of his throat startled the little man. "J-Jim" His voice was a hoarse whisper and he turned his head to see the gun on the table, he knew it was loaded and it made him hold the red cloak close to his body. "I-It won't work.."

"I was debating the whole night. I could kill you and see if what you say is true and also get rid of the most dangerous and now literal monster in Gotham" It was clear the words stung the other. "But if I did and someone else becomes.. what ever you are. It will be a never ending cycle and I killed someone that shows he doesn't enjoy what he does when someone else can."

"Jim.." Oswald shivered, tears starting to form and sting his eyes. "There was another wish. I wanted to be strong so I can take on all the bullies. So I could fight back.. a wish that I wished to take back. I cannot control this power, it comes on the fifth of December. Krampusnact and leaves after Christmas. The Twenty Sixth.. My mother had pleaded with me even though she knew it was to late..

My father had it to. And we also assumed it was passed on to me. Krampus can take hold of more than one host. That is what is terrifying. Gotham is but a city, who knows for sure how many hosts there are. For now I believe it to be the family's curse. Me wishing for power just made it awaken earlier..

Eighteen was when I first changed. How I cried and screamed, even begging my mother to kill me, pleading to finish me. She could only hold me as I became the horrifying demon that devours and kills children for being naughty.. chained and looking like a satanic mockery of the one I used to believe in. Santa has to be real to.. if I am real than he is to."

Jim stood up and walks over so to hug the shaking man. "Even if I took you in, you would only be seen as a man." He slowly led him towards the bathroom where Jim sat his frozen body down in the tub and after a little protest, got the blood smelling cloak away from him. His body still had some bits of fur that had stuck to his bloody skin. "Do you remember anything?"

The water was cold at first and Oswald shrieked. The water would begin to slowly warm up over his freezing body. "Everything. The claws cutting into flesh, muscle, and bone. Knowing where to kill or keep alive. The blood warming my body as it splashes over my fur. My mouth digging into the body of a sobbing mother, tearing out his heart with my teeth and swallowing it down.. And the worst feeling is that it enjoys it. Eating people alive, the flavor of blood and human meat is still on my tongue. But I lost all urge to vomit it up years ago..

My toys and my elves helping me in wicked games. Tonight is Christmas and Santa will come for the good, and Krampus will come for the bad. " The blood mixed with the clear water, coloring it a red. The warmth finally getting to his cold insides. "That feels so nice.."

"Oswald" He began to clean his hair, getting all the oil out of it. It shown he didn't clean as much as he should. Hell the blood that came off could very well have been from a week or more ago. The soap and shampoo took away the smell of sweat and blood, replacing it was a nicer smelling fragrance. "Can you do anything to stop it"

"I've tried. But it always succeeds in doing it's duty. Jim it is just doing what it is meant to do. He isn't necessarily evil, nor is he good. You have a choice to be bad or good. Let him do his job, just walk away."  
"It's murder no matter how you look at it."

"It knows no laws. Nor do I. You can deny and say it's wrong until the sun explodes. But it won't change it's mind. I just ask you to protect your daughter, teach her only the good. The idea of coming after my own God Daughter would be to much."

He shook his head. Long given up the fact that Oswald was NOT Barbara's God Father. He did not like the idea but there was no choice. What Oswald wants, Oswald gets.. "Come after her and I **will** kill you, and all other Krampus that dared come after her"

Oswald smiled weakly. Guns wouldn't stop him anyway, Krampus takes and punishes. There is no way to stop it. Even if you try to be good at last minute. But he'd leave Jim as it was. For now he just let the warmth of the water and Jim's hands help him forget the monster that would eventually drive him mad. That won't stop until the end of humanity. And Oswald was thankful the water of the shower hid the tears that streamed down his cheeks and into the water below that was beginning to lose the red...


End file.
